The Biochemistry Core laboratory will provide biochemical assay services as well as histology and immunohistochemical analyses for the individual projects within the Program Project. Biochemical assays that will be performed include IL-6, IL-1beta, TNFalpha, TGFbeta, ET-1, microalbumin, norepinephrine, tissue total protein, plasma fibrinolytic activity, plasma renin, corticosterone, fibronectin, electrolytes, creatinine, 8- isoprostane, cGMP, 6-keto PGF(1alpha), PGE2, PGF(2alpha), TxB2 measurements in urine, plasma, and/or tissue extractsfrom mice and rats. Techniques will include radioimmunoassay, radioenzymatic assay, ELISA, and ion-selective electrodes. Histology and immunohistochemical analyses will provide hematoxylin & eosin (H&E), periodic acid-Schiff (PAS), Sirius red, blue trichrome, and specific immunohistochemical staining analyses for four of the projects in the Program Project. The core will also provide resources for development of additional assays and/or histological and immunohistological analyses as needed by individual investigators. The core will assure assay and histology quality control through validation procedures.